As is known in the art, it may be desirable to be able to track a source of emitted pulse patterns, such as from radar. As is also known, radar pulse patterns are becoming increasingly complex and difficult to ascertain. Conventional systems collect and store received pulse data for processing to detect pulse patterns on Von Neumann processors, for example. These operations require multiple writes to multiple memories that require in the order of many milliseconds to detect complex pulse patterns These systems do not operate in real time and are limited in scalability.